History
History 'is the 14th Wiggles 1999 episode. Synposis The Wiggles remark about when we were young and sing about captain Feathersword, Uncle Noah and his ark, and hebrew songs. Plot Jeff and Murray are lying on the grass and watching the clouds. Murray wonders how old the earth is and Jeff responds it’s been around for millions of years since dinosaurs ruled this planet. Murray wonders what it’d be like to go back in time and see what the earth looked like when it was a baby. The Wiggles are playing hide and seek. Murray is it and as they sneak around they all bump into each other. Jeff bumps into a tree and something falls out of it. It’s a video that has the Wiggles Family Crest on it. Inside is a video of when the Wiggles were six years old. Dorothy talks to her rose bush that it will grow. She remembers her garden was just an empty field. The Wiggles are watching themselves of when they were six years old singing Get Ready to Wiggle. Murray and Greg used to be shorter than Jeff and Anthony back then. Jeff is still growing! Anthony is growing too…growing hungry that is! "Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" (from Toot Toot) Captain Feathersword tells his pirate crew that Wags still knows his tricks. He tells Wags to sit, but Wags refuses. Captain says Sit again and Wags jumps on the Captain’s lap. Jeff and Murray are watching the clouds again. Murray asks Jeff how long the sun’s been up. Jeff responds a long time. Murray asks how long? Jeff answers “a long, long, long, long…” and keeps going until Murray tells him to stop. The Wiggle Cavemen finish building and installing a door. While the three Wiggles think about their accomplishment, Caveman Jeff falls asleep. The three Wiggles go inside and Jeff wakes up. He knocks on the door and when the other Wiggles open up he’s stuck behind the door. They eventually find him behind the door and all go inside. “Uncle Noah’s Ark” (from Wiggle Time (re-recording)) Anthony shows up at the kitchen table and counts four bananas. He eats one of them, then Magic Greg shows up to do his trick. He counts three bananas and wonders where the other one is. Anthony shrugs. Greg says he’s going to use the bananas to lure the rabbit out this time. As Greg waves the banana over the hat coaxing the rabbit to come out, Anthony peels and eats bananas telling them they’re so yummy! Now they’re down to one banana, and while Greg is arguing with Anthony about eating the bananas, the rabbit comes out of the hat and grabs the last banana. Greg accuses Anthony of eating that banana too, but Greg listens to the audience and hears grab-bit? Habit? Rabbit! The rabbit throws the peel in Greg’s face. “Havenu Shalom Alechem” (from Yummy Yummy (re-recording)) Captain tells the group that Wags has a new trick. Actually Wags is directing the pirates in a pirate dance. Jeff and Murray are looking at the clouds when it becomes dark. The sun must have gone down. Jeff assumes Murray “Don’t worry, it’ll be back tomorrow.” The Wiggles find a chest that has little t-shirts they used to wear. They tell us to look through your old clothes and you’d be very surprised. They say goodbye. Gallery MurrayinHistory.jpg|"Hey! Where'd the sun go?"'' MurrayandJeffinHistory.jpg|''"Relax, Murray. A cloud just passed over it."'' JeffinHistory.jpg|Jeff talking about the sun GregandMurrayinHistory.jpg|Greg and Murray MurrayPlayingHideandSeek.jpg|Murray playing hide and seek AnthonyinHistory.jpg|Anthony History5.jpg|Greg Greg,MurrayandFloraDoor.jpg|Greg, Murray and Flora Door MurrayandFloraDoor.jpg|Murray and Flora Door History6.jpg GreginHistory.jpg|Greg AnthonyandMurrayinHistory.jpg|Anthony and Murray History8.jpg History9.jpg TheAwakeWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Awake Wiggles GregandAnthonyBumpingintoEachOther.png|Greg and Anthony bumping into each other History10.jpg|Greg and Anthony falling down History11.jpg|''"Ow!"'' History12.jpg History13.jpg|''"Look!"'' History14.jpg|''"It's the Wiggles family crest!"'' TheWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Wiggles looking at their family crest TheOtherWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Other Wiggles History16.jpg History17.jpg TheWiggles'FamilyCrest.jpg|The Wiggles' family crest TheWiggles'FamilyCrestVideo.jpg|The Wiggles' family crest video History20.jpg|''"A video"'' History21.jpg History22.jpg|Anthony noticing something written on the label History23.jpg|''"Greg, Jeff, Murray and Anthony when they were"'' JeffandAnthonyinHistory.jpg|''"6 years old."'' History24.jpg|''"6 years old?!?"'' History25.jpg|''"That's a very long time."'' History26.jpg History27.jpg History28.jpg History29.jpg|''"Let's go inside and watch it!"'' DorothyinHistory.jpg|Dorothy DorothyinHistory2.jpg DorothyDancinginherselftitledvideo.jpg|Dorothy dancing DorothyinHistory4.jpg DorothyinHistory5.jpg DorothyinHistory6.jpg DorothyinHistory7.jpg DorothyinHistory8.jpg History30.jpg History31.jpg|''"I can't believe that's us!" History32.jpg|"It's us alright"'' History33.jpg|''"Wait till you see what we look like as children!"'' History34.jpg|''"See if you can recognize any of us"'' LittleMurrayinHistory.jpg|Young Murray LittleGreginHistory.jpg|Young Greg LittleAnthonyinHistory.jpg|Young Anthony LittleJeffinHistory.jpg|Young Jeff OrangeStarryGuitar.jpg|Orange Starry Guitar TheLittleWigglesSingingGetReadytoWiggle.jpg|The Little Wiggles singing "Get Ready to Wiggle" History37.jpg TheUnforgottenWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles History38.jpg|''"Remember how you two used to tease us back then?"'' History39.jpg|''"We were smaller than you!"'' History40.jpg|''"We all grow at different speeds when we're children"'' History41.jpg|''"We were bigger than these two once"'' History42.jpg|''"But not anymore"'' History43.jpg|''"Jeff and I, we don't mind being smaller, do we?"'' History44.jpg|''"I think I'm still Growing"'' History45.jpg|Jeff growing History46.jpg|''"Hey, me too!"'' History47.jpg|''"Your Growing?"'' I'mGrowingHungry.jpg|''"I'm growing hungry"'' CareForSomePizza?.jpg|''"Care for some Pizza?"'' TheNonrealisticWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles History50.jpg TheUnforgottenWigglesrubbingtheirTummies.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles rubbing their Tummies History51.jpg PirateRudolf.jpg|Pirate Rudolf History53.jpg WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinHistory.jpg|Wags and Captain History55.jpg|"Oooh!" History56.jpg History57.jpg CaptainFeatherswordinHistory.jpg|Captain Feathersword PirateCharlie.jpg|Pirate Charlie History60.jpg History61.jpg|''"Sit!"'' WagsinHistory.jpg|Wags History62.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding Wags Ben,CharlieandRudolf.jpg|Pirates Ben, Charlie and Rudolf History64.jpg|''"Of course, He was just a wee puppy then!"'' WagsandCaptainFeatherswordFallingDown.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword falling down History66.jpg History67.jpg History68.jpg History69.jpg TheCavemenWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Cavemen Wiggles invented the first door History71.jpg|The Cavemen Wiggles cheering TheUnforgottenCavemenWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Unforgotten Cavemen Wiggles History72.jpg History73.jpg CavemenGregandJeffinHistory.jpg|Cavemen Greg and Jeff CavemenGregandAnthonyinHistory.jpg|Cavemen Greg and Anthony CavemenAnthonyandMurrayinHistory.jpg|Cavemen Anthony and Murray History76.jpg|The Cavemen Wiggles remembering their door invention History77.jpg History78.jpg History79.jpg History80.jpg History.jpg TheAwakeCavemenWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Awake Cavemen Wiggles TheOtherCavemenWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Other Cavemen Wiggles CavemanJeffSleepinginHistory.jpg|Caveman Jeff sleeping CavemenJeffinHistory.jpg|Cavemen Jeff History85.jpg|Cavemen Jeff calling the others by trying to get in History86.jpg CavemenAnthonyinHistory.jpg|Cavemen Anthony CavemenJeffandAnthonyinHistory.jpg|Cavemen Jeff and Anthony History88.jpg Wigglecave-Inside.jpg|Inside of Wiggle-cave History89.jpg History90.jpg|''"WAKE UP, JEFF!"'' CavemanJeffWakingUpinHistory.jpg|Caveman Jeff waking up History91.jpg TheNonrealisticCavemenWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Non-realistic Cavemen Wiggles History92.jpg History93.jpg History94.jpg History95.jpg Wigglecave.jpg|Wigglecave History96.jpg|''"Haha!"'' History97.jpg|''"Bananas!"'' History98.jpg FourBananas.jpg|''"One, two, three, four."'' History100.jpg AnthonyEatingBanana.jpg|Anthony eating banana History102.jpg History103.jpg|Trash can GregandAnthonyinHistory.jpg|Greg and Anthony History105.jpg|''"Hi Greg"'' History106.jpg|''"One, two, three..."'' History107.jpg History108.jpg History109.jpg|''"Something wrong with your bananas Greg?"'' History110.jpg History111.jpg|''"I had four and...now there's only just three"'' History112.jpg History113.jpg History114.jpg History115.jpg History116.jpg History117.jpg History118.jpg History119.jpg History120.jpg History121.jpg History122.jpg History123.jpg History124.jpg History125.jpg History126.jpg History127.jpg|''"Bananas are so yummy!"'' History128.jpg History129.jpg|''"The banana!"'' History130.jpg|''"You're eating the banana!"'' History131.jpg|''"Actually, I just eaten a banana."'' History132.jpg History133.jpg|''"What happened to the other bananas?"'' History134.jpg History135.jpg History136.jpg|''"This Anthony?"'' History137.jpg|''"Hi!"'' Greg,AnthonyandCarla.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Carla CarlainHistory.jpg|Carla stealing Greg's banana History140.jpg History141.jpg|''"The fourth banana! Where did it go?!"'' History142.jpg History143.jpg History144.jpg|''"I only ate three bananas."'' History145.jpg|''"You ate all four!"'' History146.jpg|''"Would you mind telling Greg that I didn't eat the fourth banana?"'' History147.jpg History148.jpg History149.jpg|''"Habit? What did you say?"'' History150.jpg|''"I think they're saying "Rabbit"." History151.jpg History152.jpg History153.jpg|Greg stunned History154.jpg GregandHenryinHistory.jpg|Greg and Henry TheWigglyGroupinHistory.jpg|The Wiggly Group HenryinHistory.jpg|Henry OfficerBeaplesinHistory.jpg|Officer Beaples GregandJeffinHistory.jpg|Greg and Jeff History157.jpg History158.jpg History159.jpg History160.jpg History161.jpg History162.jpg History163.jpg History164.jpg History165.jpg History166.jpg History167.jpg History168.jpg WagsandPirateRudolf.jpg|Wags and Pirate Rudolf CaptainFeatherswordDancinginHistory.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing BenandRudolf.jpg|Ben and Rudolf HenryinHistory.jpg|Henry OfficerBeaplesinHistory.jpg|Officer Beaples TheOppositeWigglyGroupinHistory.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group History169.jpg|Murray and Jeff are relaxing History170.jpg|when they realize the sun is gone. History171.jpg|Jeff says it's nighttime. History172.jpg|Stars History173.jpg|''"Many, many, many, many."'' History174.jpg|''"Many, many, many, many."'' History175.jpg|''"Many, many, many, many."'' MurrayinHistoryEpilogue.jpg|Murray holding a trunk GregandMurrayinHistoryEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Murray in epilogue History176.jpg|Murray showing the others the trunk History177.jpg|The Wiggles' trunk History178.jpg|''"What's in it, Murray?"'' Murray'sSixYearOldT-Shirt.jpg|Murray and his 6 year old T-shirt History180.jpg|''"It's my t-shirt. I wore it when I was 6 years old."'' AnthonyinHistoryEpilogue.jpg|''"You certainly have grown, Murray!"'' JeffandAnthonyinHistoryEpilogue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglesinHistoryEpilogue.jpg|''"We're not the only ones who've grown, are we?"'' History183.jpg|''"I bet we're not."'' History184.jpg|''"Do you (the viewer) still have some of your baby clothes stored away?"'' History185.jpg|''"Try them (the caps) on."'' GregandAnthonyinHistoryEpilogue.jpg|''"You'll be very surprised."'' TheAwakeWigglesinHistoryEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles wearing hats TheWigglesinHistoryEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles saying goodbye WigglyPlayTimetitlecard.jpg|The "Wiggly Play Time" title card in the beginning of the episode. This only happens on the "Wiggly Play Time" DVD & VHS Promo Pictures History-PromoPicture.jpg|The Cavemen Wiggles in promo picture History-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Little Wiggles in promo picture Video File:THE WIGGLES HISTORY|thumb Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:1999 Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1998 Category:1999 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 2 Category:Episodes focused on Anthony Category:Episodes focused on Murray Category:Episodes focused on Jeff Category:Episodes focused on Greg Category:Series 2 Galleries